Love as We Know It
by Miss Sheila M Go
Summary: Melonie falls for her best friend's brother, but is he right for her?  BASED ON A KP ROLEPLAY. NAMES ARE CHANGED
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Melonie sat on the couch with Anna. The two of them had been best friends since college. Melonie was very worried about her friend ever since she got sick about a month ago. She wanted to take care of her.

Anna lived with her two older brothers. Melonie had only met the younger of the two, Andrew. He and Melonie also knew each other from school, but they never got along. Melonie wasn't so sure she trusted him to take care of his sister.

Anna and Andrew were very close, which was confusing to Melonie. In her mind they were two complete opposites. Anna was quiet and sweet, while Andrew was loud and rude…at least to her. His sister always took his side in any argument. She always said that he can't help himself.

When they met she was surprised to find out he was already a father. She couldn't understand how anyone would want to be with him in a romantic sense, but everything made sense to her when she found out the mother left him the day the baby was born. She _did_ think it was pretty brave of him to take the baby and raise her himself…but she could care less.

The two of them sat there quietly while they waited for Andrew to finish cooking dinner. Melonie asked Anna where the bathroom was, and headed up there to wash up.

On her way out she ran into someone.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" he said to her.

She looked up to see Anna's oldest brother, William. "Oh…I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

He looked at her and smiled. "It's fine. I don't think we've met. My name is Will." He reached out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

"I'm Melonie," she replied, smiling. Unlike his brother, he was quite attractive. "I'm Anna's friend."

He seemed to think the same thing about her. "Are you staying the night?"

She blushed, but smiled and answered, "I am, actually."

He was a bit happy to hear that. He took her hand and asked her to sit with him at dinner. She agreed and the two of them walked to the dining room together.

As soon as he sat down she took the seat beside him. Andrew served everyone, and then sat across from them with Anna.

Everyone was quiet as they ate. Melonie eventually spoke up. "So where should I sleep tonight?"

Anna wiped her mouth with a napkin and replied, "Well Andrew and I share a room, but William's room has an extra bed."

Melonie glanced at Will, who winked at her, and she smiled. "I'm okay with that," she said.

After dinner he showed her to his room. When she asked where her bed is he pointed to the only bed in the room. "I got rid of the other one," he said.

She looked at him, "Oh…I don't want to kick you out of your bed."

Will only smiled, "You won't be."

Melonie changed and got ready for bed. Will wasn't in the room when she came back. She turned the lights out then got into bed.

She fell asleep not much longer after that. Will came in and smiled. He changed then slipped into the bed beside her.

She turned around and looked at him. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. At first she was a little confused, but realized soon after that she was okay with it. She was actually pretty comfortable and he was very warm. She was pretty nervous because this was the first time she was really this close to a guy before.

The two of them slept like this every night for the next two weeks. One night they were sitting there talking. When they were finally ready to go to sleep he gave her a quick kiss and told her good night. She happily fell asleep in his arms.

The next morning Melonie woke up to the sound of someone yelling. She got up to see what was going on. She saw Will and Andrew glaring at each other.

She looked at Will, "Is he bothering you?"

"He bothers me every day," he replied, sounding annoyed.

"Then let's leave him. We will go somewhere else," she said with a smirk.

Andrew rolled his eyes and walked away. Will kissed Melonie on the cheek and walked to the bathroom. She went back to his room and started changing. Will came in quietly without knocking and saw her. He closed the door and came up behind her and hugged her, then kissed her bare shoulder.

This made Melonie jump and she turned around and rushed to cover herself, but he told her, "You don't have to cover up. You are beautiful."

She blushed. "Y-You really think that?"

He smirks and puts his arms around her, "I do. Very much."

Without thinking she leans in and before she could have the chance to change her mind, he kisses her.

At first she was okay with it and was kissing him back, happily, but when she tried pulling away he held on tight and wouldn't stop. She tried pushing him off but he forced her back.

Next thing she knew he was trying to take what little she had left, off.

Finally she was able to get him off of her long enough to say, "We just met a few weeks ago! I'm not ready for something like this."

Will wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed her by the arm. "Yes you are!"

She used every bit of energy she had and shoved him. She grabbed her clothes and quickly put them on.

Melonie ran to Anna's room, but she wasn't in there. Andrew sat on his bed reading a book.

"Where's Anna?" she asked in a shaky voice.

He could tell something was wrong with her, but he didn't care. He just shrugged and turned a page.

She sighed and went to the hallway to look for her. When she left the room, Will grabbed her and pushed her up against the wall.

"Why did you run off like you did?" he asked, pushing a piece of hair off her face.

"I…I…" She was to shocked to say anything or even move.

"Look, I understand if you're scared. You should have just told me and I would've stopped." He gently started pulling her back to the room.

"You…would?" she asked.

"Of course. Now come on. Come back." He put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She started trusting him and started to go with him when Andrew stopped them.

"Will," he said. "Anna wants to talk to you in the kitchen."

He growled and walked toward the kitchen, shoving Andrew on his way.

Andrew looked at Melonie and sighed. "He has a fiancé you know."

She laughed. "He would have told me if he did."

He looks at her. "It's the truth. Her name is Mary."

She could tell he was only saying that to get on her nerves. Will clearly only liked one person and that was her.

She started to walk away when she saw Anna walking down the hall.

Melonie told her what Andrew said and she told her it was true. She couldn't believe it. She saw him walking toward his room and followed him.

She closed the door behind her and just stood there unsure what to say.

He saw her and smiled. "You're back." He walked toward her.

Just as she was about to say something, he pulled her to him and kissed her hard. She pushed him off then slapped him across the face. "When were you planning on telling me you were engaged!"

Angrily, he grabbed her and threw her down.

"Your brother and sister told me everything. You said you liked me!"

He stands over her. "I do."

She sits up. "How do I know you aren't lying?"

Will pushed her again and held her down. "Just shut up and deal with it!"

She looks at him, "Excuse me!"

He started kissing her again. She tried pushing him off, but he only held her tighter. She hit him, but he hit her back harder. Melonie tried screaming for help and he covered her mouth and repeatedly hit her.

Eventually she gained enough control to kick him off of her. He tried grabbing her, but she ran to Anna's room.

"I have to go home," she cried.

"Why? What did William do?" she turned around to see Melonie's clothes were torn and she is covered in bruises. She covered her mouth. "Oh…my…God."

Melonie looked down. She was physically and emotionally hurt. Anna hugged her and asked her if she needed any help getting home. She shook her head and walked out the door.

Andrew watched, sadly, as she left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Andrew didn't understand why he felt so bad for her. The two of them had hated each other for as long as he could remember. Why did he feel he needed to help her? He watched as her car pulled out of the driveway.

Melonie took the long way home. She needed to think. There were so many questions running though her mind. How could someone do that? Why did it have to be her? Why did she have to fall so hard for him? She didn't understand why things ended the way they did, but she was glad she got out of there as quickly as she could.

But what about Anna?

Her best friend was sick. She was possibly dying. No...She couldn't think like that. Anna was going to be fine. She can take care of herself.

When she got home she laid on the couch and decided to take a nap. It was barely noon and she was already exhausted.

Little did she know she wasn't alone. Will made it to her house before she did and let himself in. He found her spare key hidden. It wasn't hard to find.

He secretly watched her as she slept. He was waiting for her to fall asleep and then he'd kill her. He knew she didn't want him after hearing about Mary. But he didn't want her to ever find someone else.

As soon as Melonie drifted off to sleep he quietly approached her. Slowly he put his hands around her throat and was planning on strangling her.

She felt his hands on her neck and opened her eyes. She tried to scream but he started choking her.

Melonie grabbed his hands and forced him off of her.

"What do you want from me!" she screamed.

He put his hands on her, which made her very uncomfortable. "I am in love with you Melonie."

She pushed him off. "In love with me!" She touches her throat. She thought if that was how he showed his affection then he was completely insane.

And he was.

"I do love you. And you love me," he pulled her closer to him.

"No…No! I don't!" she pushed him away again, but he grabbed her wrist tightly.

"No? Well Melonie…you do realize that if I can't have you, then no one can," he replied as he pulled out a knife.

Melonie felt her face go pale. She pulled her wrist from his grip and backed away.

He walked towards her and raised the knife in the air. Melonie thought quickly and ran as fast as she could to her room.

He yelled her name and ran after her. She closed the door and locked it.

Melonie picked up her phone and dialed Anna's number.

"Mel? Are you okay?" she answered.

"Anna! He's here! H-He's in my house," she said with a worried voice.

Anna was silent for a second. She yelled for Andrew and Melonie could hear them talking. "Is there anywhere you could go?" she asked.

"There is an old abandoned house down the road. No one lives there now." She watched the door. Will started pounding on it and tried forcing it open. She flinched.

"Go there. Go there now and Andrew will meet you there." She sounded worried.

She didn't know if she really wanted him to help her, but she had no other choice. "Tell him to hurry. Please!" she cried, and hung up the phone. She forced open her window, jumped out, and started running. She couldn't drive there because he could find her car and know where she was.

Not long after she was inside the house, Andrew knocked at the door. She opened it and quickly closed it behind him as he walked in. He sat his bags on the floor and sat down.

Melonie looked at him. "You can have the bedroom. I will sleep here on the couch."

"You don't want it for yourself?" he asked.

"No…Really. I will be fine." She didn't know why she was being so nice to him, but it _was_ the least she could do.

He shook his head. "I want you to take it."

Quietly, she answered, "Thank you…for what you are doing."

"I know how my brother can be." He looked at her and could tell that she was in a lot of pain. "You know, I studied to be a doctor. I can help you."

"Oh…No. You don't have to," she said, shyly, even though she knew she needed it.

He reached in his bag anyway and grabbed some lotion and put it on a cotton ball. He walked up to her and started rubbing a little on her face. She looked at him and didn't know what to say.

He gently rubbed it on her face, arms, and asked permission before rolling her shirt up slightly to get her sides. When he touched her right side she jumped. He looked at it and carefully touched it again. He could tell she had a broken rib.

When he was finished he told her she should get some rest. She didn't argue and went to the bedroom and got into bed.

Melonie had a hard time sleeping that night. She was worried to death that Will would find her and kill her. After laying there for a few hours she fell asleep.

Andrew stayed awake. He didn't want to fall asleep and not hear if his brother came in. He sat on the couch, reading his book, and drinking about his fourth cup of coffee.

Later that night he heard her crying. When he got up to see what was wrong he could see she was still sleeping. She was having a nightmare. As much as he thought couldn't stand her, he felt horrible for her. No one should ever be treated this way, even her.

Of all people…not her.

He gently shook her awake. She jumped up and looked at him, realizing she was dreaming.

Melonie told him about her dream. It was pretty graphic and horrifying, but he believed that if he left, there was a great possibility of it happening.

He got her a glass of water and told her to go back to sleep, but she was almost sure she wouldn't.

"Is there anything else you need?" he asked before leaving.

She handed him her cup. She wanted him to stay in there with her. She wasn't sure why. All of a sudden there was just something about him. Something that made her feel safe. Something that made her feel almost…happy. She wanted to say that she just wanted his company, but she knew how he felt about her. The same way she thought she felt about him.

Or at least used to.

She sighed. "No. But could you please leave the door open?" she asked.

He nodded and left the door open. He walked to the kitchen and put her glass in the sink. He glanced back at the bedroom. He hoped she was going to be okay. He realized that he wanted nothing more than to keep her safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Andrew watched her throughout the night. She fell asleep not long after he left the room. He couldn't figure out where these feelings came from. He sat on the couch and started reading some more of his book. He tried so hard to stay awake.

When morning came Melonie got up to find that Andrew was in the kitchen making breakfast. Probably only for himself, she thought.

As soon as she entered the room he looked at her. "How did you sleep?"

She shrugged. "Alright I guess." Why did he care?

Andrew nodded then set the table…for two people. Melonie was surprised that he actually made her breakfast.

The two of them sat and silently ate their breakfast. Melonie glanced up at him a few times. She started getting those same feelings that she had last night. Why was she feeling this way? He was Andrew! She wasn't complaining though. She liked the way he was making her feel.

He was having the same thoughts about her. He didn't understand why all of a sudden he was developing feelings for her…and they were positive.

Melonie decided to start a conversation with him. "So…Where is your daughter?"

He looked up and was a little surprised that she would ask about her. "Anna is taking care of her for me while I'm here." He hated not bringing her with him. She went everywhere with him and she looked a little hurt when he told her she couldn't come this time.

Melonie nodded. She hadn't met his daughter. She had her own room on the other side of their house, and she never bothered going over there. "How old is she now?"

"She is eight years old." He sat there thinking about her. She was the only girl he ever loved.

Melonie seemed interested. "What's her name?"

"Alice," he smiled.

She smiled back. "That's a pretty name. I hope I get to meet her some day."

I hope so too, he wanted to say out loud but didn't.

Once they finished eating she helped him clean up. She was a little slower than he was, because she was injured, but she couldn't let him do all the work.

When everything was clean Melonie went to the living room to rest for a bit. Even if she had only been up for a few hours she already was tired.

Andrew sat on the other side of the couch and watched her. He wished he could have prevented his brother from ever touching her…even looking at her. He was glad she trusted him enough to take care of her.

Melonie had been up most of the night, but she could tell she wasn't nearly as tired as Andrew who didn't sleep a bit. He didn't have to stay awake to protect her. She wished he didn't.

"You can take a nap, you know. I know you haven't had much sleep since you got here," she said.

He just shook his head. "I can't sleep."

"Why not?" she sighed.

"I wouldn't be able to keep you safe if he came in while I was sleeping. If anything happened…" He stopped right there, almost embarrassed.

She wanted to know what he was about to say but she didn't push him anymore. She yawned and laid her head on the back of the couch. She couldn't stay awake and fell asleep about half an hour later. Without realizing it she moved in her sleep and put her head on his shoulder. He knew she was sleeping and didn't want to move her and wake her up, but he felt uncomfortable. He sighed and put an arm around her and closed his eyes, too.

Melonie woke up until later that afternoon and sat up embarrassed. Andrew looked at her and noticed her expression and looked away. He was embarrassed, too.

Melonie got up and sat by the window. She could see her house from where she was sitting. She could also see that Will was still inside. He stood in her bedroom and was looking out the window she jumped from. It almost looked like she was looking at her.

She got up and left the window. She couldn't risk him seeing her. She went to the bedroom and sat on the bed.

Andrew got out his book and started reading, but he couldn't concentrate. He wanted to know how she felt, but he had a feeling that she didn't feel the way he did.

He heard someone moving around outside and got up to see what it was. He stepped outside and saw his brother searching for a way in.

"Will," he said. "You have no reason to be here. You need to leave."

Will looked at Andrew, confused. He didn't know why he would be there with Melonie, who he knew was inside. He stepped toward his brother and reached in his pocket. Andrew knew what he would try to do next.

Melonie sat alone in the bedroom, unaware of what was going on outside. She sighed and wanted to go back to the living room and see him.

She opened the bedroom door and saw he wasn't there. She worried that he left. He probably didn't want to be anywhere near her after what she did.

That's when she heard him yell.

Melonie was about to go outside when she saw Will in the window with a knife in his hand…and it was covered in blood.

She was panicking. She knew what he did and couldn't believe it.

Just as she was about to go outside, Andrew stumbled in, and Will was gone.

She stared at him, horrified. She saw the wound where his brother stabbed him and ran to his bag to find something to help him. She took out some medicated lotion and large bandages and started cleaning him up. As hard as she tried not to, she couldn't help but cry.

He saw the tears and wanted to tell her not to worry about him, but decided to stay quiet.

She finished and helped him up. She couldn't look at him.

Hours passed before they even spoke to each other.

Melonie hated that he risked his life to keep her safe. "I can't believe I ever trusted him," she said in tears.

Andrew looked at her. "I should have warned you about his ways when Anna invited you to stay."

She wished he did, but then she wouldn't be staying with him right now. At least she got that out of it.

Later that night Andrew heard his brother moving around outside. He didn't want to try making him leave again, because if he was killed, he would go for her next. He jumped up and ran to the bedroom, where Melonie was sleeping. He shook her awake and told her he was back. He locked the bedroom door and the two of them hid in the closet.

The closet was very small and cramped, but it was the only place they could hide, in case he looked in the window to see if they were inside.

Will broke into the house which made Melonie jump. Andrew put an arm around her to keep her still. She turned around and their faces were extremely close. All of a sudden she forgot what was going on and started to lean in to kiss him, but stopped herself when she heard a loud crash.

Andrew froze. He couldn't believe what almost just happened. Did she really just try to kiss him? Or was he just imagining it? He held on to her until they heard the front door slam. He whispered and told her they needed to wait a few minutes to be safe.

After they were sure he was gone, Andrew took a few steps out of the closet and looked around. He told Melonie it was safe to come out, and when she did she tripped.

He caught her at the last minute. She looked up in his eyes. He looked down in hers and he kissed her.

That second all of her pain and fears went away.

But it ended too quickly.

He pulled away when he realized what he was doing. At first Melonie thought she did something wrong. She went back to the living room and sat on the couch.

He stood in the bedroom, confused. He didn't know why he did it, but it felt right to him.

Melonie relived the moment in her mind. She looked back at him and he looked at her shyly. He came back into the living room and sat beside her. He didn't know what to say.

Melonie watched him as he thought to himself. She was about to speak up when he pulled her close and kissed her again.

This time he didn't stop. She put her hands on his face and kissed him back this time. She was happy, and he could tell.

When they were done they looked at each other and smiled. They both were thinking the same thing.

That the moment was wonderful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Melonie sat on the couch and thought about everything that happened. But there was one thing that stuck in her mind.

The scars he had all over his face.

Where did they come from? There was only one person who would know.

She picked up the phone and locked herself in the bedroom and called Anna. She told her about what happened.

Anna gasped. She didn't know what to say. She never imagined the two of them ever liking each other.

Melonie smiled. "I actually…enjoyed it."

"I…I don't know what to say…I am just so surprised."

Melonie lowered her voice to a whisper. "Well the weird part is that he hasn't said a word to me since it happened." Which he hadn't. It kind of confused and hurt her a little. Maybe he was just shy, she thought.

"Andrew can be…quiet at times. He isn't a shy guy but he tends to avoid social situations," Anna replied.

I guess that eliminates shy, Melonie thought. "I don't understand. _He's_ the one who kissed _me_…"

Anna sighed. "He can't help it. He's just…different sometimes like that."

Melonie stayed quiet for a minute, thinking to herself. "Anna? How did he get those scars on his face?"

Anna didn't say anything.

This worried Melonie. "Anna?"

"Our…Our father," she replied.

Anna never really talked about him before. She knew her mother was just like she was. "What happened?" She knew this wasn't really her business…but she was curious.

"Will is his favorite…He never cared for Andrew. When we were very little, father…he…he didn't treat Andrew very well…and he got drunk a lot." Anna hated thinking about those awful nights.

"He…hurt him?" Melonie was shocked to hear he had an abusive childhood. If she would've known…she wouldn't have been so rude to him over the years. It made sense to her why Anna was the only person he would really talk to when they were all in school together.

"Yes…very often. I couldn't do anything to stop him." Anna sounded very upset.

This brought tears to Melonie's eyes. "That's horrible."

"…..Yes…I know," Anna replied.

"I wish I knew…after everything I used to say to him…" She glanced at the door. She wished she could have taken all of those things back. It killed her now to think she ever hurt him.

"What would you say to him?" she asked.

"I would make fun of him. We fought all the time. One time I….." she trailed off, remembering one of their worst fights.

"…what?"

She paused, regretting what she was about to say. "I…hit him."

"Oh my God. Melonie…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't know. I-It was years ago." Melonie felt horrible.

Anna spoke lowly. "I couldn't imagine how he would handle it…how did he?"

Melonie closed her eyes and remembered. It almost seemed painful to her. "I thought he was going to cry. I-I hit him so hard. I remember thinking…he was being a baby. God, Anna I want to take it back. I want to take it back so bad."

Anna started crying and didn't answer her.

Melonie didn't know what else to say.

"I…I have to go Melonie…" She could hear Anna crying.

"Anna…I will never hurt him again…I love him." She covered her mouth and didn't know why she said that.

But she knew deep down that she meant it.

"…M-Melonie…?" Anna was shocked.

"I…I think I have all along…I was just…I was scared."

"Of what?"

"I thought he hated me…" she whispered. "I think he still does."

"No," Anna said. "I doubt he does."

"How?" Melonie was sure he did.

"He…" Anna sighed.

"What?"

"I am not my brother but…well I would just talk to him. I cannot say anymore," she answered.

Melonie sighed. "Thanks Anna…and I'm really sorry about…you know."

Anna sniffed. "Yeah…"

"I'll call you later, okay?" She looked back at the door again, and hung up. She left the bedroom and found Andrew in the kitchen. "Um…can we talk?"

He looked up at her. "Sure…"

Melonie sat at the table and sighed. "It's about…earlier…"

He nodded and looked away.

"What were you feeling…thinking…" She had to know. Even if it was bad, she just had to know.

He looked at her. "I…don't know. I didn't think. I couldn't. All I knew was that I wanted to kiss you…and I did."

She blushed. "You did?"

He nodded. "Yes..."

Melonie smiled. "I'm glad you did."

He looked in her eyes. "I am too."

She stood up and looked back in his eyes.

"Melonie…" he said.

She smiled. "Yes Andrew?"

He moved closer and put a hand on her face.

She smiled and leaned in. Andrew's lips gently brushed against hers and she took a deep breath. She wanted to kiss him again so badly, but she didn't want to make the first move. He lingered there for a while, and then he did it.

She kissed him passionately and happily. He smiled and kissed her back. Melonie held him close and didn't want that moment to end, and he didn't intend to stop.

They kissed for what seemed like forever, but she stopped eventually and looked at him. She had to tell him. She needed to say it before it was too late. "Andrew?"

"Yes?"

Melonie pulled him close to her once again and whispered sweetly in his ear, "I-I love you."

He paused. "You…do?"

She looked at him then smiled and nodded. "I do."

"Oh Melonie," he said as he kissed her gently. "I…love you, too."

She looked at him, speechless. A tear rolls down her cheek.

Andrew wiped away the tear and kissed her wet cheek. Melonie hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry about everything…"

"It's fine," he said.

"Fine? No…I was always so awful to you. I never meant any of it."

He looked away. "Really…It's okay. I hurt you, too."

She didn't want to lose him. "Please…I want us to forget about it all."

He looked down and nodded.

She lightly kissed his cheek and makes sure she is careful of his scars.

Andrew felt awkward, because he knew she noticed his scars. She acted like she didn't. Honestly, she paid no attention to him. She thought he was handsome with or without them. She loved him, and that was all she cared about.

He looked down embarrassed, and she knew what he was thinking. "Andrew…" she said as she lightly touched his face. "I think…they are beautiful."

He looked at her. "Beautiful?"

She smiled. "Everything about you is beautiful…"

He shook his head. "I am a beast compared to your beauty…"

She kissed him. "Then I must be blind…because I don't see it."

"In comparison…it's obvious," he said then kissed her.

She kissed him back. "Andrew…nothing could ever make me think that about you." Andrew smirked and she smiled back. "I love you…I…I want to spend…the rest of my life with you. To be honest…I think I've always wanted that."

Andrew was completely speechless.

Melonie looked at him and her look showed him that she meant it.

She stared in his eyes and knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted a future with him. She wanted to be married, help him raise his daughter, Alice…maybe have one of their own. But Melonie only wanted this if he did. She didn't want to live that life with him if he wouldn't be happy.

Little did she know he wanted exactly the same thing and was determined to tell her as soon as he got up the courage to do so.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Melonie woke up in his arms. The night before had felt like a dream. She was amazed that it wasn't. She smiled and watched as he slept. He felt her moving around and held her tighter. She laid her head back down and kissed his cheek. He opened his eyes and kissed her back then smiled. "Morning."

"Good morning," she said and smiled back.

He sits up and looks at her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Best sleep of my life," she said, smiling.

They go to the kitchen and Melonie sits at the table while Andrew starts breakfast. She looks at him. "Tell me about your daughter."

"Alice? What about her?" he asked.

"Anything. What's she like?"

"So sweet…innocent. The perfect, cutest little girl." He smiled as he talked about her.

"Why did her mom leave?" She could see his expression change when she asked. "You don't have to answer. I was just wondering."

He stayed silent for quite a while. "M-Melonie…"

"What is it?" she asked. She was a little worried.

"Alice's mother…It's Mary," he said.

She remembered that Mary was Will's fiancé. "Will took her from you?"

"They were already together." He looked away.

She was shocked. "Andrew…what happened…"

"We…had an affair."

She slowly backed up. "Why would you do that?"

"I liked her…She was mad at Will. I-It was wrong," he said as he looked down. He knew she would find out about this eventually, but he didn't think telling her would be this hard.

"It was…" She felt a little insecure, like she thought he would do the same to her, but she also felt bad for him. She really didn't know the whole story. "…but I'm not going to judge you for it. I didn't know you then."

He closed his eyes and remembered what happened.

Melonie wrapped her arms around him. She wanted to comfort him and make everything better. She hated seeing him upset and in pain. She almost wished she never asked, but she was glad he was honest. "I won't ask about it anymore. I love you…and I want to meet her…if that's okay."

"Alice?" he asked.

Melonie nodded. "Only if it is okay with you."

"I don't mind. You would love her," he said. He smiled as he thought about it.

She smiled back. "I know I will…but it will have to wait until all of this is over. And this house is so cramped anyway…"

He paused for a while then looked at her. "I will buy us a new house."

"Wait…what?" She looked surprised.

He nodded. "I will buy us a house to live in."

"Andrew…You don't have to do that." She couldn't believe he was offering to buy her…no. Buy _them_ a new house. She loved the idea, but she couldn't let him spend that much…

"Why not?" He shrugged. "I have money saved up from my job."

"Because that's _your_ money! You worked hard for it."

"Don't worry about it," he said. "I've never been a big spender."

"But…" She wanted to talk him out of it.

He just smiled and kissed her. "But nothing."

She smiled back and didn't argue anymore. She decided she could sell her old house once they could go back to it. "Can…Alice live with us?"

"I would love that," he said.

Melonie hugged him tightly and he hugged her back. She looked up into his eyes. "I love you."

He smiled. "As I love you."

She kissed his cheek. "When should we start looking?"

"What about now?" he asked.

"Now? Really?" She was really excited. But she knew one thing. "We have to find somewhere far…Somewhere Will can't find us."

Andrew nodded. "Yes…"

She thought for a minute. "Is there anywhere you know of?"

"Well….there is this one place," he said.

"Where?" she asked. She knew they couldn't go too far. Anna was sick and she needed them.

He smirked. "You'll see."

She smiled and took his hand. "Well then let's go."

He held her hand tightly and took her to his car. He drove for a very long time, and Melonie fell asleep on the way there. He stopped in front of a small underground home.

"Is this the house?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yes…It is a house I used to go in often.

"Can we go in?"

He nodded and she opened the door. The house's interior was dark but cozy. Andrew looked around and remembered the house. The house was a little chilly so he lit a fire.

"It's perfect," Melonie said.

"Good." He smiled at her.

She sat on the couch with him and watched the fire. "Does he know about this place?"

"No…At least he shouldn't," he replied.

Melonie curled up beside him on the couch. "Good."

Andrew put his arm around her. Melonie looked up at him and kissed him. She pulled him closer and he held her tight. They kissed passionately.

Melonie leaned back and looked at him. Nothing could make her happier than being with him.

He smiled. "So…" Melonie smiled back. In the firelight he noticed her bruises looked much darker. He touched her face and she winced. "Melonie…You need rest."

She shook her head. "I'm not tired…"

"But…I want you to heal."

"I'm fine…really," she said as she looked away. Andrew pouted and she smiled and kissed his hand. "I'm fine…or…I will be."

"Soon I hope." He shook his head, angrily. "What he did…."

"He isn't here. He won't bother me anymore," she said.

He sighed. "I know…but I am still cautious."

Melonie laid her head on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry about me," she said.

"I want to…"

She took his hand. "I would be okay. If I die…at least I would know how you really feel."

Andrew kissed her hard, before she could say anything else. "Don't you ever say that, again."

She looked at him. "Oh, Andrew…" She didn't look away. "I love you…more than anything in the world."

He held her hand. "And I don't want to see you in pain. This is my fault."

Melonie didn't understand. "How is it your fault?" she asked.

"It just is…He is my brother. I take responsibility." Andrew had never liked his brother, but now after what he did to Melonie he absolutely hated him. He was still in shock that Melonie even trusted him to watch over her and protect her. But she had said she loved him. That must be true if she was still there.

Melonie just smiled at him. "Think about it this way. If he didn't so what he did, then we wouldn't be where we are now," she said. In her mind, she wasn't suffering. She was right where she needed to be. There was no doubt about that. Everything felt different with him, now.

Andrew sighed. He knew she was right. "I'd hate to think he actually did something that makes me thankful." He was thankful, though. Not that he would actually _thank_ Will. That wasn't going to happen.

She smiled again and kissed his cheek. "Then don't think about it." She laid on the couch with him. They watched the fire for hours. Neither of them said a word. They didn't have to. They knew what each other was thinking.

It was getting late and Andrew could tell Melonie was getting tired. He held her close and rubbed her back as she fell asleep. When she fell asleep he put the fire out and carried her to the bedroom.

He carefully put her on the bed and got in beside her. He watched her sleep for most of the night until he fell asleep himself. He was going to get up early the next morning to pick up Alice. He couldn't wait for Melonie to meet her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Melonie woke up the next morning and he was gone. At first she was a little worried until she found a note. She picked it up and looked at it.

_Melonie,_

_I went home to pick Alice up and check on Anna. I will be back in a few hours. There is food in the fridge for you to heat up for breakfast. Stay safe!_

_I love you._

_Andrew_

She smiled and put the note away. She went to the kitchen and made herself some breakfast. Once she finished eating she washed her dishes and put them away. Without Andrew home the house was quiet.

She sat on the couch to relax for a bit. She wondered how long he was going to be gone. Eventually she decided to take a nap.

As she was lying on the couch someone was watching from the window. He stared at her, angrily, through the window. He was holding a weapon.

Melonie heard someone moving and sat up. He froze.

"Andrew? Is that you?" she yelled. She got up to see. There was no answer so she yelled again. "Andrew…Are you back?"

She heard more movement outside. She opened the door and looked around but didn't see anyone.

Just as she was about to go inside Will grabbed her and she screamed.

He put his hand on her mouth to stop her. "Hello Melonie…There's no need to be afraid."

She stared at him. Andrew told her that Will didn't know about this place. "H-How did you find me?"

He smirked at her. "Wasn't too hard with the tracker."

Melonie was shocked. "Tracker?...Where's Andrew?"

He chuckled. "You won't be seeing him anytime soon."

"Tell me where he is!" she yelled.

"No."

Melonie raised her arm to hit him. Before she could touch him, he stabbed his knife in her side. She stared at him in pain and fell to the ground.

He laughed at her. "Pathetic!"

She held her side and used every ounce of energy she had and kicked him. He fell to the ground and she started to crawl away. Will crawled after her and grabbed her.

"G-Get off of me!" she cried.

He tried pulling her towards him and stood up holding her in his arms. "Alright. I'll go, but I _will_ be back, my love." He let her drop to the ground again and got in his car and sped away.

She hated him, but she hated herself even more for getting herself into this mess. She couldn't get up. She knew she was going to die.

Melonie closed her eyes.

Andrew got home a few hours later. The whole car ride back he bragged about Melonie to Alice. She seemed very happy that her father found someone who made him happy. She knew how lonely he got sometimes. She was ready to meet the one person who could fix that.

But when she got out of the car she heard the sound of her father yelling. She watched him hurry inside carrying a body in his arms. At first she didn't understand what was going on. It scared her to see him act this way. Quietly, she watched from the doorway as Andrew took care of Melonie.

She wasn't dead, but she was barely breathing.

Alice saw him crying as he covered her wounds. He was worried that they didn't make it home in time to save her.

Luckily, they made it just in time. Barely.

Andrew calmly explained to Alice what had happened, as Melonie rested. She hugged him tightly.

Alice sat, patiently, on the couch. She wanted to see Melonie, but she didn't want to ask just yet. She knew it was a bad time.

Andrew came out of the bedroom and looked at his daughter. "Are you ready?"

She smiled at him and nodded. She ran to his side and held his hand. They walked to the bed where Alice saw her with a blood stained bandage covering her stomach. She didn't even know her and already she felt bad for her. She looked at her father, who nodded and smiled. Alice walked up to Melonie and sat in a chair beside the bed.

"Hi, Alice," Melonie said weakly. "It's nice to meet you."

She didn't speak.

"I'm Melonie. I have heard so much about you."

Still, Alice said nothing.

Melonie reached out her hand for Alice to shake. Alice saw bruises covering her arm. She looked up at her sadly and instead of shaking her hand, she kissed one of the bruises. Melonie looked at Andrew, then back to Alice.

Alice looked down. "My daddy always says that love is the best medicine," she said shyly.

Melonie smiled at her and put her hand on her face. "I feel better already. Thank you."

Alice looked at her and smiled back.

Andrew left the room as the two of them bonded. They talked for hours about anything and everything. He could tell they liked each other from the start. Which got him thinking.

Melonie would make a perfect mother to her.

Andrew never dated after Alice was born. He had no reason to. She was the only person he would ever need in his life. But he always knew that one day there would come a time when she would need a mother. He figured Anna would be able to help him when he needed it, but she was getting sick, and day by day she started getting worse.

He looked back toward the room where Melonie and Alice were talking and laughing. He had to marry her. Everything about her was perfect. She made him happy. She was so sweet to Alice.

It started to get late and Andrew helped Alice get into bed in her new room. He tucked her in, read her a story, and told her how much he loved her. He did this every night since she was born. He kissed her cheek and told her goodnight.

Just as he was about to leave the room Alice sat up. "Daddy?"

He turned around. "Yes…"

She smiled. "I like Melonie. She's nice."

Andrew smiled back. "I'm glad." He turned the light out and closed her door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The next morning Andrew got a phone call. Anna was in the hospital. The three of them got in Andrew's car and he drove, quickly, to visit his sister.

She looked awful when they got there. Melonie sat by her bed, crying, and talked to her best friend as Andrew talked with the doctors. She held Anna's hand in both of hers.

"Oh Anna…I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. I hate seeing you like this. Andrew should have stayed with you and taken care of you."

Anna shook her head. Her voice was barely a whisper. "Mel, I will be okay. Don't worry about me. You have problems of your own to worry about. The doctors here know how to cure me."

Melonie wasn't so sure. If they knew what was wrong, Anna would have been cured months ago. Andrew stood outside the room. The doctors told him that his sister was dying. He knew this already but it was much harder to hear it. He couldn't go in there. He knew if he did, he'd lose it completely.

He watched them talk. They had been best friends for as long as they knew each other. Anna was Melonie's only friend. She had no family. Her parents died when she was in high school. He knew losing Anna was just as hard on her as it was on him.

He thought about how much she would miss if she died. Alice growing up, being successful, Andrew getting married.

Getting married…

He thought about it for a long time. That moment he knew. He had to marry Melonie before Anna died. Anna just had to be at the wedding. Her brother and her best friend getting married. That would make her so happy. He had to do it. Right then.

He ran home and found his mother's wedding ring. It was given to Anna the day their mother died, but she wanted Andrew to keep it, in case one day he found someone he wanted to marry.

That day had come.

He hurried back to the hospital and walked in the room. He felt his heart racing.

"I…I have something I want to say," he said nervously.

Anna wondered why it had taken him so long to come into the room. She wanted to see him so bad. She looked at him. "What is it Andrew?"

He stayed silent for a minute then walked toward Melonie, never looking away from her eyes. She was confused.

Before either of them knew what was happening, Andrew was already down on one knee, holding the ring up. Anna covered her mouth and watched.

Melonie was shocked. Tears filled her eyes. "Andrew?..."

He stared at her. "Melonie…Will you…marry me?"

She looked at Anna, who was smiling for the first time since they arrived. She looked back at him and nodded quickly. She was speechless.

Andrew slipped the ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit. He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you."

She smiled. "I love you, too."

He wiped a tear from her eye and kissed her again.

Alice sat beside Anna and whispered something to her, and Anna smiled and nodded at her. Alice watched the two of them and smiled. She was happy to see her father happy. She ran up and hugged them both.

Anna watched with tears in her eyes. The sight was beautiful. She never thought this day would come, but she always wished for it. She knew they were perfect for each other, and this proved it.

Andrew looked back at his sister. Part of him was happy, but the other part of him was sad. "We want you to be there, Anna. It wouldn't be the same without you." Melonie nodded and agreed.

Anna smiled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

They walked up and all gave her hugs and told her goodbye.

Melonie stared at the ring the whole car ride home. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Andrew glanced at her a few times and smiled. Melonie…no. His _fiancé, _he thought, was just as beautiful as the ring…if not more.

She was still in shock about the whole thing. She was happy he asked. She knew they would be happy together. He was everything she ever wanted.

That night after Alice went to bed, the two of them stayed up and planned the wedding. It was going to be small. They only needed their family, which, sadly, for both of them wasn't much.

Three months later they had a beautiful wedding. It was everything they wanted it to be. It was perfect.

Anna was there in a wheelchair, wearing a dress Melonie had picked out for her. No one could even tell she was sick. She looked as beautiful as ever.

Melonie finally had a family. Something she has lived without for most of her life. She had the perfect husband, who loved her.

Andrew loved her more than she knew. He wanted to keep her safe for the rest of their lives. No one, not even Will, would ever touch her. She meant the world to him.

Anna watched as her best friend…well new sister-in-law and her brother dance. She was glad they had each other. She knew she wasn't going to survive much longer. They both needed each other. She was more comfortable leaving them knowing that they were happy.

Andrew helped Anna out of her wheelchair and danced with his sister for the last song. She kissed his cheek and smiled. They both cried as they danced, knowing this was probably going to be one of their final moments together.

That night was the best night of their lives, for all of them. If only it had lasted longer.

Because only two nights later a heart stopped beating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Anna's funeral was held on a cold and rainy day. Like Melonie and Andrew's wedding, only her family attended.

Melonie sat with Andrew, holding his hand tightly. He had tears streaming down his face and she gently wiped them off, but he moved away from her. He was in too much pain and didn't want to be touched by anyone. Melonie let him go and started crying herself.

Andrew got up and walked away to be alone for a minute. Melonie wanted to comfort him so much, but also needed some herself. As he walked away she saw his father. She got up and decided to introduce herself.

"Hi. I-I'm Melonie," she said, shyly.

He just looked at her and didn't say anything.

"I'm Andrew's wife…and Anna's best friend," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

She felt awkward. "Just thought I would say hello…"

He walked away to talk to Andrew. Melonie watched from far away. It looked to her like they were fighting, and before she knew what was really going on, Andrew punched his father. Melonie ran up to them to see what was going on.

"Andrew! What's wrong?" she asked.

He looked furious. He didn't answer her.

She took his hands. "Please…talk to me."

He pulled away from her.

Tears were rolling down Melonie's cheeks. "Please…"

He took a step back.

"Andrew?" she asked, worriedly.

"I am done," he said.

"Done? Done with what?" She didn't understand.

"With this family!" he yelled. "With this life!"

"I-It will be okay. I promise. I'm here for you." The way he was suddenly acting scared her. She didn't like seeing him this hurt.

"No…" he said.

"…No?" she asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

He didn't answer. He walked away from her angrily. She followed him.

"Andrew, wait! Please!" she yelled and grabbed his arm, but he pushed her away. Through her tears she whispered, "I…I love you. Please don't leave."

Andrew ignored her and kept walking.

Melonie was hurt. She wanted to know why he was treating her this way. "Andrew…"

He turned around to look at her. "I DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS!" he yelled.

She cried harder. "I know Andrew…I'm sorry." Melonie had never seen him act the way he was. He was acting a little crazy. She wrapped her arms around him. "Everything will be okay…It will."

Andrew shoved her off of him. She held her head. Tears were pouring down her face. She couldn't take anymore of this. Andrew walked around and broke things.

Melonie was scared. She wasn't sure what was going on. "Andrew, stop! Please!" He wouldn't stop. "Anna wouldn't want this!"

He paused when she said that, but he didn't stop.

Melonie tried to get him to leave but he wouldn't go with her. She was hurt…very hurt. "Fine…I know you only wanted to be with me because you knew it would make Anna happy…but now that she's gone I really don't matter, huh? Well that's just fine. I'll go. But don't come looking for me." She cried and walked away.

Andrew left as well, angrily. He went to his real home. He got together with a few people who lived nearby.

Melonie went back to her home. When she got inside, the place was trashed. Everything that was important to her was either gone or broken. She walked up to her room and stepped on something. She picked it up. It was a framed picture of her and Anna at their college graduation. The frame was broken. She held the frame close to her and cried. "Why did she have to go…" She curled up on her bed. She felt the exact same way she did the night her parents died.

She looked at her phone. She hoped Andrew was okay.

He picked up a few bottles of liquor and, for the first time in his life, he tried getting himself drunk. He even started doing drugs. He wanted to die.

Melonie wished it was her instead of Anna. She thought everything would have been better that way. No one would have noticed if she died. She had no one. She looked down at her scar from the night Will had stabbed her. Why did Andrew have to save her? What she was going through was much more painful…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

-One Year Later-

Melonie was still alone. After Andrew left her she constantly had to keep moving from place to place to stay away from Will. He always ended up finding her no matter how far away she would go. A few times he got a hold of her before she could get away. Some times were worse than others.

Finally she found a small town, practically in the middle of nowhere. She loved it only because she knew she was safe. Will hadn't found her there yet. She got a new cell phone with a new number. She didn't want to risk him tracking her number. After two months of living there she decided to get herself a job to pay her bills.

Andrew felt horrible about the way he acted toward Melonie the night of Anna's funeral. He went to her house a few weeks after it happened and saw that she was gone. He searched around town and asked if anyone had seen or heard from her. Not a single person had.

He spent every single day that whole year searching for her. He traveled the whole country. He carried her picture with him everywhere he went in case anyone had seen her. A few people said they recognized her but they were no help in finding her.

One morning he decided to stop at a restaurant to get something to eat. He read through the menu but nothing really sounded good to him. A waitress came to his table and asked what he would like to drink. "Coffee…black," he told her.

She came back a few minutes later and sat the cup in front of him. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No thanks," he said, still looking at the menu.

She nodded. "Well if you change your mind, my name is Melonie," she said as she started to walk away.

He looked up quickly. "Melonie?"

She stopped and turned back to him. "That's what I said isn't it?" She looked at him. She didn't recognize him. He had shaved his head and grew a beard.

He didn't look away from her. "Oh…my God."

She was confused.

"I-It's Andrew," he said, staring at her.

Melonie dropped her notepad. Her eyes filled with tears and she quickly picked it up and walked to the bathroom. She couldn't believe he was there. She knew if she talked to him and he didn't have the feelings she used to think he had it would hurt her.

Andrew got up and ran to the bathroom and knocked on the door. "Melonie…Melonie!"

She wouldn't open the door. "Why are you here? What do you want!"

"What do I—I want you, Melonie!" he yelled.

She was crying. "You don't want me…you never wanted me!"

He hated hearing that. "What? That's not true!"

She opened the door. "You left…you never came back! You were only with me for Anna."

"What! What makes you think that? Melonie I loved…I love you!" He couldn't believe she thought he would do that.

She had tears rolling down her cheeks. "Then why did you leave me after she died? You were all I had left!"

"I…I don't know…I just snapped!"

"Well I had nowhere to go. I'm still barely surviving." Melonie had scars all over her arms and neck from Will. They looked very similar to the scars Andrew had.

He gently touched one of her scars. "Where did you get those?"

She looked away. "He follows me…This is the longest I've stayed in one place."

He was angry. "I'll kill him."

Melonie looked up at him. "Andrew!...He's your brother."

"Ohh no he isn't! We may be blood related but we are _not_ brothers! He's never been a brother to me! He's been a bully!" Andrew never hated Will more than he did at that point. He couldn't stand to see what he had done to Melonie.

"Please, Andrew. It's not worth it." She looked down and mumbled, "and neither am I."

"Yes. You. Are."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He wanted to kiss her so bad but held himself back. She sounded hurt. "Then why have I been alone all this time? Why has no one thought about looking for me?" She had no idea that was exactly what he had been doing.

"I have been!" he said. "For about a whole year!"

Melonie was shocked. "You…What?"

He looked at her. "I felt terrible for what I did to you…and I soon as I got clean I searched for you."

"You…searched for me…Andrew?" She sniffed back tears.

"Of course I did…Melonie, you are my wife," he said as he took her hand. She was still wearing his mother's ring.

She saw him looking."I couldn't take it off. I…I love you Andrew."

"Melonie…I love you too…so much," he said.

She wrapped her arms around him. She waited a whole year for him to come back. Somehow deep down she knew he would. She missed him more than he could ever imagine, but he also missed her just as much. He held her close. She didn't want to let him go, even though people were staring and whispering.

Andrew kissed her and she happily kissed him back. He kissed her passionately as if he was giving her every kiss that he should have given her in the amount of time they were apart.

Melonie wished the moment had lasted forever, but she had to stop. "I-I have to get back to work…"

He wouldn't let her go. He couldn't. "No you don't."

Sadly she replied, "I do…Andrew, I will get fired if I don't."

"Look. I got this job…it pays…and it pays big," he said, sounding excited.

She looked at him. "Really?"

He smiled. "Yes, really."

"Oh…Andrew…" she sighed.

"Yes Melonie?"

"Take me home…please," she said, sweetly.

"I will gladly take you home," he said, then paused. "…Oh…I moved back into my old home and kicked Will and my father out."

"You did?" She was surprised that he stood up to the two of them, but she was extremely proud of him.

"Yeeeah…" he said, embarrassed.

She smiled. "Then…as I said…take me home."

He kissed her again and she smiled as she kissed him back. He held her tight, afraid of losing her.

Melonie looked at her boss, who turned out to be a jerk and yelled, "I quit!" as Andrew carried her out the door, kissing her the whole way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Melonie was laying beside Andrew the next morning, watching him sleep. She was so happy to be back with him. She wished there was a way to just erase this past year and start over. She imagined what it would be like if they never split up. Because of the way they were now, the thought gave her chills. She smiled.

She whispered to him, "I missed you so much…You have no idea how much I really love you…"

Andrew woke up to the sound of her voice. He sat up and yawned. "I love you too…"

She laid there smiling at him. "Oh you do, huh?"

He looked at her. "Do you doubt my love for you?"

"Hmm…I might," she said with a smirk.

"How will I prove it?" he asked.

"I'm not sure, but you better hurry. I might run away," she said as she slowly started peeling the blankets off of herself.

Andrew gasped and pulled her close and kissed her. She giggled and kissed him back. She knew all along that he loved her, she just liked playing games like this with him. The two of them laid there for what seemed like hours, holding and kissing each other. They needed to make up for the whole year they were apart.

When they were finally ready to get out of bed, Andrew made them breakfast. As they ate they talked about what they did this past year, and also what they wished they could have done.

Andrew regretted how he acted at Anna's funeral. He wanted to take it back. Seeing Melonie now, with all her scars and bruises his brother caused her to have made him feel guilty. He felt guilty for not being there for her when she needed someone to take care of her. When she needed someone to protect her.

He watched her as she ate. She was still just as beautiful as he remembered. He thought about what she said to him in the restaurant the night before. She told him he was all she had left. He wondered why she never met anyone else. A year is a long time to be alone. How could someone not love someone like her? She was perfect. He was relieved that she hadn't found anyone though. He would have hated himself for letting her go.

Melonie never found anyone else, because she never tried looking. He was the only one for her. She knew it would break her heart if she started dating other people. She couldn't let him go. She hoped with all of her heart he would come back to find her. And he did.

A few months after they were reunited, Melonie found out she was pregnant. She was finally ready to tell him. The two of them were sitting on the couch.

Andrew was exhausted from working late the night before. Melonie could tell and she sighed. "Where is this job of yours that keeps you out all night?"

He didn't know what to tell her. "Oh you know…different places. It moves around a lot."

She never asked about his job before. "Well what do you do?"

He seemed nervous. "Oh, you know…stuff."

She just shook her head. "Oh, fine…There's something I need to tell you anyway. I found something out yesterday." She blushed. "Andrew…I'm pregnant."

His eyes widened. He didn't know what to think.

"Andrew…?" she asked, a little worried, but he didn't answer her. "Oh…you're mad…I knew it. I knew you would be." She was panicking.

He looked at her. "I'm not mad…I'm just…shocked."

"You told me that after you had Alice you didn't want any more kids," she said.

He sat beside her silently for a while. He wasn't sure what to say. "I've been a single parent to Alice for so long."

Melonie held his hand. "You won't be a single parent anymore."

"Exactly," he said then sighed. He stood up. "I'm sorry. I need time to think about this. You're right…I didn't plan on having other kids."

She looked down. "Andrew…If you don't want to…" She looked scared and he could tell.

He sat back down beside her. "Melonie…"

She looked like she was about to cry.

"Mel? What's wrong?" he asked.

"I…I'm scared. What if something happens? What if we can't handle it?"

"What could possibly go wrong?" He didn't want her to worry. He knew they could handle it. They had each other.

"The baby could get really sick…or something would happen to you and I'm all alone…" She paused. "…or Will."

He hugged her tightly. "Melonie I wouldn't let any of that happen." His phone started ringing and he answered it. "Hello?...Yeah…I can be there," he said as he hung up. "I…have to go."

Melonie sighed and whispered, "Of course you do."

"Sorry," he said and grabbed his coat.

"Can't I come?" she asked. She spent too much time home alone. She was always worried that Will would come and find out she's back and living with Andrew.

"NO!...Umm…It's work…business. You can't come." She couldn't go, he thought. If she came then she would know that his job was illegal. He only did it because he had to. He hated to see the hurt look on her face when he snapped like he did, but he knew it would be worse if she _did _go. "Well I have to go."

She didn't understand why he couldn't bring her along. "Andrew…"

"I'm late," he said as he walked out the door.

Melonie decided if he wasn't going to take her then she would just have to find a way. When he wasn't paying attention she snuck into the backseat of the car and hid. When the car stopped Andrew got out and slammed the door. He walked into a building and started talking to a group of low-lives. They handed him a small, tightly wrapped package. Melonie walked closer to try and see what it was, but that's when she was caught.

"Hey!" a voice yelled from behind her. She turned around and gasped. Then someone grabbed her.

"Hey! Let go of me!" she yelled. He started to drag her inside. She tried pushing him off of her. She couldn't let Andrew know she followed him. He would think she didn't trust him, which she did…sorta.

The man yelled to everyone else. "Hey! We have an intruder!"

She looked at him and whispered. "N-No…You don't understand. I'm not intruding…I'm just…"

Everyone turned around and saw them…even Andrew. His eyes got big and he stood up. He couldn't let anything happen to her. "Don't…hurt her." He grabbed her arm a little tightly for show. "She's with me," he said, glaring at her a little. Melonie looked down and he took her outside and started yelling, angrily, "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?"

She stepped back a little. "Andrew…Please don't yell. I…I just didn't want to be alone."

He was mad. "So you decided to follow me?"

She tried pulling her arm from his grip, which was still tight. "I…wanted to see what you do…"

He let her go. "Well…it's none of your business what I do."

Melonie was a little offended. "None of my business?"

"Yes! None of your business!" he yelled.

She stepped closer to him. "I am your wife!"

"And I am your husband," he said back.

She looked at him. "So yes…what you do _is_ my business there, 'honey'!"

"No…it's…NOT!" he was getting more and more angry with her, He didn't want to be, though. He knew if she pushed him far enough it would be bad.

Melonie saw the package still in his hand. Angrily she took it and started opening it.

"STOP!" he yelled. He grabbed her arm tightly…a little too tightly…

"Andrew!" She tried pulling away, but the more she fought the more painful it was. "YOU'RE HURTING ME!" she yelled.

"I DON'T CARE! JUST GIVE ME THE PACKAGE!" he yelled back.

"I don't care." he told her…

Melonie was hurt. She slowly let go of the package and let it drop to the ground.

He picked it up. "Go home, Melonie."

She just shook her head. A tear rolled down her cheek.

"I said go home," he said.

She looked away. "I'll leave…but I'm not going home."

Andrew suddenly snapped out of his anger. "…what?"

She still would not look at him. "What does it matter? You don't care…you said so yourself…"

"Go home…you are pregnant! Where would you go anyway?" She was starting to worry him.

She looked toward the building. "Maybe I'll stay here…It's probably perfect for me. Lonely…dark…exactly where someone who has no one to care for her should be. Oh! And maybe I'll even make some friends…they seem nice," she said sarcastically and he glared at her. She sighed. She was very hurt by the way he was acting. She finally decided to shut herself up and started to walk away, sadly. She walked home, all alone.

Andrew went back inside the building.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Melonie sat in front of the fireplace until he came home. She was wrapped in a blanket. She stared at the fire for hours. This was something she was used to doing. It was something she had done every night for the past year. It was relaxing to her, and a good way to think.

Andrew came in and slammed the door shut. Melonie didn't move. He kneeled beside her. "Melonie…" he said to her, but she didn't answer. "Melonie TALK to me!" This time he raised his voice at her, which made her even more upset.

She felt like she was going to cry. Why did he have to act like this…Is it because of her?

He put his hand on her face and gently made her look at him. "Do you want the truth?"

She looked away again. "I already know…Andrew...why didn't you tell me? Yeah...I still wouldn't like it...but at least I would feel better than I do right now..."

He sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I didn't think you would like it…obviously you don't, but it puts food on our plates. Mine, yours, and…and eventually our child."

She looked down. She didn't want him to have a job like that. There were so many other things…

"I'm sorry. This is who I am. I'm not stopping you from leaving me." It hurt him to say that. He didn't want to lose her again, but he didn't want her to be unhappy.

"Leaving you?" She couldn't believe he thought she would do that to him…

"That's what you were going to do, wasn't it? You…hate me," he said. He didn't know if he wanted to hear her reply.

She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "I will never...EVER hate you. I love you. I LOVE you, Andrew...Do you hear me? Don't you dare ever think differently." She held onto him tightly.

"Oh…uh…Okay then." He smiled and kissed her back passionately.

She pulled away and looked at him. "You do what you have to do…but please promise me you won't do anything you regret."

Andrew looked at her sadly. "Oh Melonie…That advice is too late for me. I've been on drugs for a long time now. I've been a drinker my whole life…I've smoked a lot too."

"Oh Andrew…no…" She was hurt, especially because she never knew…

"I'm sorry I'm not the man you want me to be."

"You are…I love you so much. That's why you have to let me help you," she said. He could hear the sadness in her voice.

"I don't want help, Melonie." He really didn't. He liked himself the way he was.

That hurt her. She didn't want to lose him. This was exactly what she meant when she told him she was scared that something would happen to him and she would need to raise their baby alone. She wrapped the blanket tighter around herself. "I…need to be alone."

He let her be. He went back to their bedroom and laid on the bed. She didn't come in for almost two hours. She got on the bed and got close to him. He looked at her. "Melonie…what were you doing out there all that time?"

She sighed. "Do you remember the night you first told me how you felt?" she asked, but he shook his head no. "We sat in front of the fire...all night. And well...every night since Anna's funeral I have wanted to go back to that night...when everything was perfect. I have done that exact thing every night since then...ever since you left. It was my way of...seeing you again. And when you got mad at me earlier I came home and well...thats where I ended up..." she rubbed her arm. A severe burn appeared on her arm. It was covered by make up. "That first night...I didn't even know how to light the fireplace...but I was desperate...When I finally got it lit...my shirt got caught on the side of the fireplace... My sleeve caught on fire...and I couldn't get it out. I ran to the kitchen and turned on the sink. I…can't live without you Andrew."

He was speechless. He didn't know what to say. Eventually he sighed and took his shirt off. He had thick, deep, long, extremely visible scars and burn marks all over his torso, arms and back. "It ate me up inside the way I treated you at the funeral. The way I left things between us. What I had done to you and to us."

She bit her lip and closed her eyes. She had tears rolling down her cheeks. She walked closer to him. "Oh Andrew…"

"I did these to myself…" he told her.

It hurt her to hear that. She pulled him close to her and kissed him. She gently started to kiss the scars on his face and eventually moved to all the others. He sighed and put a hand on her back.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Please…never hurt yourself again…especially over me."

"But…"

She kissed him again. "But nothing…You heard me. We have a baby to worry about now…"

He looked at her. "Baby…right."

Melonie sighed. "Have you...decided...how you feel about it..."

He didn't seem so sure. Melonie looked hurt by his reaction. He looked at her. "I'm just scared is all…"

She held his hand tightly. "Everything will be alright. I promise."

"If you say so…" he said.

Melonie kissed him. "I know so."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Melonie and Andrew were laying in bed later that evening after a nap. Andrew looked at her. He was curious about her family, since she never really talked about them with him.

"So how is your family?" he asked her, hoping he could get a bit of a story that way.

Melonie looked down. She didn't really want to talk about them.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I hit a bad memory?" He didn't like her reaction. He felt bad for asking.

"My…parents died when I was in high school. I've been on my own since I was fifteen," she said.

"I'm so sorry…no siblings?" If there was anyone left in her family, he just had to meet them. He wanted to know everything about her.

She shook her head no…even though it was a lie. She had one brother, Matthew. After their parents died she tried avoiding him. He always bothered her. Sometimes more than others. He would even hurt her and tell their parents she fell or something. He never got caught.

"I met your sister in college. She was like a sister to me. Other than that I had no one…That's why I was so upset that you left," she said.

"Oh, Mel…" That made him feel worse about what he had done to her. He knew she forgave him, but he would never forgive himself.

She sighed and sat up. "It's fine really." She was silent for quite some time. She looked at him after a while and said, "I think I know what we should do later."

He sat up with her. "And what is that?"

"Well…we haven't really gone out on a date since we've been married. Maybe we could go to dinner?" she asked.

Andrew smiled. "I think that would be really nice.

"Then I will be right back," she said as she walked to the bathroom to get ready.

She came out wearing a dress and she saw him in a tux. He looked amazing.

"Wow," she said. "You look great!"

"Thank you, honey." He smiled and pulled her close. Just as he was about to kiss her the doorbell rang.

Melonie walked to the door and looked out the window. She saw Matthew. What was he doing there? How did he know she lived there?

She told Andrew she would be back and she went outside and closed the door behind her. Andrew watched from the window. He could tell she really didn't want to see the man who was standing in front of her. He thought that he kind of looked like her. Maybe he was just imagining things.

He tried listening to see what they were talking about. He heard the man tell Melonie that she was worthless and that he didn't think anyone would be dumb enough to marry her. Andrew didn't want to get in the middle of it, but he didn't appreciate what this guy was saying to his wife.

Then he hit her across the face. Melonie glared at him and started yelling and the man pushed her to the ground. She fell into a mud puddle, which ruined her dress.

This made Andrew very angry. He slammed the front door open, walked up to him and punched him in the face. "You learn a thing or two as a drug dealer."

"Andrew no.." Melonie said. She didn't want them near each other.

Matthew rubbed his face. "Drug dealer, huh? Now I understand why you would marry my sister." He laughed.

Andrew punched him again. "Also try professional athlete, robotics expert, and doctor!" He punched him over and over until he fell to the ground. Then Andrew kicked him in the jaw, and Melonie heard a loud crack. She flinched.

She ran up to Andrew and grabbed his arm. "Let's go inside…Come on."

"NO!" He wasn't going to just walk away after the way this guy treated her.

"Andrew, please!" she begged. She knew how Matthew was. As far as she knew he could be worse than she remembers. It had been years since they had seen each other.

Matthew stood up. He looked very angry. Andrew was ready to fight him. Matthew took out a gun and pointed it at him. Andrew quickly did the same, but Matthew just laughed and pointed the gun at Melonie. She stood completely still because she was too scared to move. Andrew narrowed his eyes and kept the gun pointed at him.

Matthew grabbed his sister and held the gun to her. He glared at Andrew. "Drop it."

Andrew didn't move.

"DROP IT!" he yelled. He moved his arm tightly around her neck.

Andrew just stood there and eventually got an idea. He smirked and whistled loudly. Next thing Matthew knew, a dog bit him hard in the back of the leg. He let Melonie go and she fell to the ground. Andrew ran to her and helped her up. Matthew pointed his gun at Andrew's Scottish terrier and was about to shoot it, when Andrew picked up his gun and shot him in the leg.

Melonie flinched when she heard the gun shot. Matthew yelled in pain and fell to the ground. Andrew wrapped his arms around Melonie and held her tight. He felt bad for what he did. This guy was her brother…wasn't he? She said she had no siblings. Then why did he call her his sister? But he was also trying to kill her. Andrew didn't feel bad anymore.

Matthew stood up and limped toward them angrily. Melonie looked at Andrew. "Let's go…Come on," she said. She pulled him inside and locked the door. Andrew's dog came in through the little doggie door.

Melonie was shaky and nervous. Andrew was worried about her. He had no idea what was going on, but he didn't like it. "What was that?"

She shook her head and looked down at her ruined dress. "I-I'm going to…change…"

"Melonie, no. Please talk to me," he said as he took her hands.

Her hands were shaking. He held them tight and pulled her closer. She hugged him and cried. He hugged her as tight as he possibly could without hurting her and stroked her hair.

"I don't know how he found me," she said through her tears.

"What does he want?" Andrew asked.

"Me," she replied. "…dead."

Andrew was shocked. What was wrong with this guy? Melonie was perfect. How could he want to kill her? "Why?"

She sighed. "He isn't really my brother. When my parents first got married they didn't think they could have a child. They tried many times, but nothing happened. So they decided to adopt. They adopted him when he was five years old. His parents left him, because they simply just didn't want him. A little less than a year later, my mother became pregnant with me. He has always been jealous of me, because I had my real family. He always tried getting rid of me. He would hurt me and say I fell, or he would take money from my mother's purse and blame me…I avoided him after my parents died. This is the first time I've seen him since." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Oh Melonie…" Andrew hugged her tight. He looked at her muddy clothes. "You should go clean up. We can eat here tonight. What would you like to eat?"

She looked away. "I lost my appetite. I'm not hungry anymore." She walked upstairs and started a shower.

She took a very long shower. She needed to relax. When she was done, she got dressed and sat on the couch.

Andrew saw that she was out and sat with her. Melonie looked worried. "He's going to come back," she told him. She knew he would. Now that he knew where she lived…who knows what he would try to do.

Andrew kissed her. He wasn't going to let him ever touch her again. He was going to make sure no one ever did. "I'm so sorry."

"What are you sorry for?" she asked.

"Your brother…" he told her. He knew how she felt. He had sibling problems just like she did. Only he had Anna to help him through it. She had no one.

"It's…alright I guess." She sighed. It really wasn't alright.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Melonie and Andrew were lying in bed one night before going to sleep. It was quiet, because they were both pretty tired. There was something on Melonie's mind that she needed to talk to him about.

"Andrew? Where has Alice been? I haven't seen her around since I got back," she said. She seemed a little worried.

Andrew didn't want to talk about it, but he knew Melonie would continue asking until she found out the truth, so there was no use lying to her. He sighed. "I didn't get custody of her. They didn't think I was 'fit' to raise a child…and I wasn't."

Melonie was shocked. Andrew was a perfect father to Alice. What could make them think he wasn't? "So she's with…her? Andrew you have to get her back!"

"No…I can't," he said. He knew he wouldn't be able to. She was living with Will and if he ever tried taking her back, his own father would make sure that was the last thing he had ever done.

Melonie had an idea. She knew that Alice was staying with Will now. She knew it would be dangerous for her to go if he caught her, but that's why she had to wait until it was late. She waited for Andrew to fall asleep and she sneaked out of bed and walked to Will's house. She opened a window and quietly snuck inside. She saw a young woman sitting on the couch reading on a magazine. It was Mary, Will's wife and Alice's mother.

She walked quietly down the hall and into the very small room that Alice was staying in.

"Who are you?" she asked. She didn't recognize her.

"I'm Melonie. I married your daddy remember?" She closed the door and sat on the bed beside her.

She looked at her for a while then nodded.

"I'm here to take you home," Melonie told her.

Alice looked away. "But I am home."

"Oh Alice, sweetie. It will be okay. I promise. You have to trust me. Your daddy misses you so much. You have to come back with me." She took Alice's hands. But she could see it in her eyes that it hurt her to talk about her father. She felt like he gave her up. She ran out of the room in tears. Melonie ran to follow her but ran into Will. Her eyes widened when she saw him.

She tried running but he chased after her. She ran into a room and held the door shut. Will pounded the door down. Melonie backed away and saw Alice trying to escape out a window. She looked at Will just as he was about to hit her. "Wait! I…I can make a deal."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "What could you possibly give me?"

"You want me…and Andrew wants her. If you let me take her to him—"

He interrupted her. "He gave her up! He doesn't want her!"

She looked confused. "He told me her mother won custody of her. So that's why she's living here."

"What does her mother have to do with anything?" he asked. He knew nothing about his brother having a child with his wife.

Melonie realized that by the way he asked that question. "Did I say mother? I meant to say…um…brother. He lost custody to his brother…you…" she said nervously.

Will glared at her. He could tell she was up to something.

Melonie had to get Alice home to Andrew. She didn't want to let anything happen to her. She tried thinking of a plan. When she saw how messy his house was it gave her an idea. "You…look like you could use a maid. I could be your maid. I can cook, clean, and anything else you need."

He looked at her and started considering it, but that wasn't what he wanted and she knew that. Melonie took a chance. She bit her lip and leaned in and kissed him. Will was a little surprised at first but he kissed her back. When she pulled away he smirked.

"Do we have a deal?" she asked.

"Yes…we do." He was going to think of some really good things to have her do while "working" for him.

"I will be here bright and early in the morning." She knew she was going to regret this, but if it brought Andrew and Alice back together as a family that was all she really cared about. And it's not like Andrew had to know. He wasn't going to tell her about his job, so why should she tell him about hers.

…because it was right. Because she loved him. But she didn't want him to know she was risking herself to make him happy.

Melonie took Alice home and brought her to her room. "I will have your daddy come in when he wakes up."

Alice was scared to see him and Melonie could tell. She gave her a hug.

"How about we wake him up right now? He will be so happy to see you, sweetie." She took her hand. "We can have a very early breakfast together." Early because it was about 3 a.m.

"I guess," Alice replied shyly.

Melonie took her to their room where Andrew was sound asleep. She sat Alice on the bed beside him and gently shook him awake.

He opened his eyes and saw her. "Alice?" he yelled.

Melonie smiled. "Yes. She's here. Don't worry. Will knows and he is okay with it."

Andrew was shocked. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. "N-No! Melonie, what did you do, take her?"

She shook her head. "No. Will and I…made a little agreement and he _let_ me take her. I just have to clean his house a few times. No big deal."

"Mel! Are you crazy? What you did was illegal!" He wanted Alice there but he knew he couldn't.

"You two deserve to be together Andrew. Let them come after me. Let them take me away. I will fight for you, because I love you and I love your daughter." she said. She meant it, too. If it brought Andrew and Alice back together, Melonie was willing to risk anything.

"But Melonie, you can't just take her. This breaks legal grounds! I can get sued. You can get sued! Alice can get in trouble and I can go to jail! Will knew this! He is going to say I kidnapped her…" Andrew was angry. Not only at her, but also at Will for agreeing to this. He probably thought he could get him taken away for this. "My God Melonie…I'm going to jail, and my drug dealing past will just prove that I should."

Melonie suddenly felt awful. She only wanted to make him happy, but only did something to hurt him. "Andrew…I will take all the blame for this," she said with tears in her eyes. "This is all my fault. I won't let them take you. I-I can't. I'm so sorry." She started to cry.

"Take her back," he told her. "She knew we couldn't be together."

Melonie nodded. "I will give you a few minutes. Then I will take her."

Melonie walked out of the room and stood in the hall. She listened to the two of them talk for over an hour. She knew they hadn't seen each other at all in months. She hated to think that they had to go right back to that. She saw them hug many times. It hurt her to see the sad look they both had when they talked. They missed each other so much. She knew she had to fix this somehow.

When they were done talking she sadly took Alice's hand. Andrew looked at her, but she was too embarrassed to look at him. She walked Alice back to Will's house and snuck her in her bedroom window.

"If your Uncle Will says anything about me being here tell him it was a dream. I was never here and you never left, okay?"

Alice nodded, sadly.

"Oh Alice, honey…I'm so sorry. I wish there was something I could do. You deserve to be happy. I have to figure out some way to fix this without getting anyone in trouble." She kissed Alice on the forehead. "I love you very much…like you are my own daughter," she said as she hugged her tight. Alice hugged back then watched as Melonie climbed out of the window.

That last thing Melonie said to her kept her awake for a while. She was happy to hear it, but sad that she left after saying it. She wanted to just run away. Leave her uncle's house and be with her dad.

She cried herself to sleep that night.

Melonie walked home. She couldn't go to bed because she knew Andrew would be mad at her. She was wrong though. He thought she was mad that he didn't appreciate what she tried doing for him. He did, but it was the wrong thing to do. He went back to sleep.

Melonie was up all night trying to think of a plan. She had to get Alice back. She wanted all of them to be a big, happy family. Andrew, Melonie, Alice, and their new baby boy or girl.

And she finally knew exactly how to do that.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

As soon as she could, Melonie took a trip down to the local courthouse. She didn't tell Andrew where she was going or why she was going there. She didn't want him to know.

She was going to fight the case for custody of Alice. She had proof as to why Will was not fit to take care of her. She told them stories of what had happened when they first met. What he did to her later on. She also told them how he had been chasing her for a year, abusing her and taking advantage of her when he had the chance, and trying to kill her when she would fight back.

She showed them the scars he left on her. She knew what happened for every single one. The last one she showed them was from the time he stabbed her.

Melonie explained to them that she understood why they _thought_ Andrew wasn't fit to take care of her either, and that she knew why they took her from him. She told them that his behaviors aren't really the best at times, but she also told them that he couldn't help it.

Before Anna died she had told Melonie of a mental disorder that Andrew had. It caused him to have strong anger issues. After being back with him recently she learned how to calm him down when he had his breakdowns. Usually she just had to speak sweet and calmly to him. She would also hug or kiss him to show that she was on his side. If none of those worked there was a certain type of medication she had to inject into him with a needle that would knock him out. She usually used that as a last resort if she couldn't calm him down.

She told the judges that Andrew wasn't as bad as he used to be. It was almost like being with her kept him calm. She told them how he truly was when he was around Alice. Never once had he abused her. He never yelled at her. He was the most loving father she had ever met and she knew it would always be that way. She told them that if anything went wrong, she would always be there to help him take care of Alice.

Alice would never be alone. She would never get hurt. Melonie told them that she would make sure nothing ever happened to her. And she meant it,

She told them how much she loved her like her own daughter. She talked about how she lost her own parents and knows it's hard not having them around. She wanted to make sure Alice never had to experience that.

The judges were impressed with the speech Melonie gave them. They knew her heart was in the right place, and they could tell how much she loved and cared for Andrew and Alice. They believed her when she told them about Will, and about Andrew's disorder.

The process took over a month, but they finally granted custody of Alice to Melonie and Andrew. Andrew still had no idea what Melonie had been up to for all that time. He didn't even know she was even trying to do anything to get Alice back.

The police escorted Melonie to Will's house, where Alice was left alone. Will and Mary weren't home. Melonie went in Alice's room and told her what she did. Alice cried when she was told she was finally going home for good. They were tears of joy. She hugged Melonie very tightly and thanked her many, many times before they even left.

Will came home when they were packing. He saw the police vehicles in his driveway. When he walked in the door, two cops grabbed him and explained what was going on.

They told him he was arrested for everything he had done to Melonie and for what Alice had told them he had done to her, which was just as bad.

He was shocked by everything they had said to him. He never imagined he would get caught. He never imagined Melonie would turn him in. She was too scared of him. He glared at her as the police dragged him out of his house in handcuffs and into a police car.

As soon as they were finished packing Melonie and Alice put all of the bags into another police car and they escorted them home. Melonie thanked the officers when they arrived. They unloaded the car and took everything inside.

Andrew wasn't home when they got there. It was Sunday so Melonie knew he was out buying groceries for the week. She knew it was the perfect time to bring her home.

They unpacked all of Alice's bags and put them away in her room. The two of them waited patiently in the living room for him to come home.

An hour later he finally did. He carried all of the groceries inside and put them away, not knowing the surprise that awaited him in the living room.

Melonie was very excited. She got up and went to the kitchen while Alice waited in the living room. She stood by Andrew and smiled. "Andrew…If you could have anything in the world right now, what would it be?"

"Death," he said. He didn't even take a chance to think about it.

Melonie's smile faded. "That's…it?"

"Yep...I'd kill myself but I'm not sure if you'd want me to do that," he said as he lifted a bottle of liquor that was hidden. "So, I'll just continue to waste myself."

Melonie crossed her arms. She was a little hurt by the way he replied to her question. She watched him take a sip of the whiskey. "So after I worked my butt off for the past couple months trying to do something to surprise you, this is my thanks?" She slammed the piece of paper down on the counter and walked out of the room. She didn't mean to be so rude about it but her mood swings had been starting to get to her. She walked up to their room and sat there, angrily.

Andrew raised his eyebrow and picked up the piece of paper and read it. When he saw what it said he thought he was going to pass out. He couldn't believe it. "Alice?" He started looking for her.

Alice was waiting patiently on the couch for him. She had no idea why Melonie looked so mad when she walked by her. Wasn't she in a good mood when she went in the kitchen? She saw her father walk in the room, which put a big smile on her face. She ran up and hugged him tightly. "Daddy! I've missed you so much. I'm so glad to finally be home."

"Yes Alice, you are home," he said, hugging her back. "I'll be right back."

Alice looked at him. "Oh…okay." She was a little disappointed that he left her so quickly, but she knew she would see him soon.

Andrew went upstairs to look for Melonie. He walked in their bedroom where he saw her sitting on their bed, staring out the window. "Mel?"

She sighed. "Why do you want to die so badly? What can I do, Andrew? I try to give you everything…"

He twitched and crossed his arms. He started feeling a little strange. Melonie turned around to look at him and noticed. She got up and walked to him, a little worried.

"The alcohol," he said, as he twitched some more. "I-It's messing with my m-medication—"

He fell to the ground.

"Andrew!" Melonie rushed to catch him. She held him close. She didn't know what to do. She called an ambulance.

The rushed over to take him to the hospital. Melonie sat right next to him and held his hand. She had tears streaming down her face. Alice sat by her, unsure of what was going on, but she knew it was bad.

The doctors gave him oxygen. He started breathing fast, but then it started to slow down. Andrew passed out and when under cardiac arrest. Melonie didn't know what to do. She put her hand on his face but the doctor yelled at her to keep her hands off.

The doctors tried shocking Andrew to get his heart starting again. Nothing happened. Melonie wished there was something she could have done to prevent all of this.

They tried a second time but nothing happened. By the fourth or fifth try Melonie started getting frustrated. How could he do this to her? She punched the side of the ambulance and broke her hand.

The next try worked. His heart was beating again. She walked closer and watched while holding her injured hand. She was in a lot of pain, but all she cared about was him being okay. She and Alice watched as the doctors were going crazy trying to help him.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

It had been months since Andrew's scare. The doctors saved his life. Melonie, Alice, and Andrew had all been living happier lives since they were all finally back together...for the most part at least.

Melonie was six months pregnant, and things weren't going too well. She was in and out of the hospital every few weeks. No one was really sure what the problem was.

No one except Andrew.

Andrew knew that it was his drug problem that caused this. Andrew had been doing drugs long before Melonie got pregnant. And once the problems started, he knew he had to do something about it. He secretly started going to rehab. He searched for a new, better job.

Melonie wondered why Andrew's job had been keeping him away more than usual. She got up late one night and found him sitting at the kitchen table with his head in his arms. He had been filling out some sort of paper work and fell asleep.

She gently shook him awake. "Andrew...it's 4:00am. Why don't you come to bed?"

He looked up at her and yawned, then looked at his watch. "I'll be there in a minute."

Melonie looked down at the paper he was filling out.

It was a job application!

In fact it was a stack of job applications. Melonie was so shocked. "Andrew...what are these for?" she asked.

He looked a little embarrassed. "Mel...I quit my job. I knew it was for the best. If I really want to be a better husband and father-"

She stopped him with a kiss. "You are a perfect husband and an amazing father."

He looked away. He told her about how he thinks his drug problem has something to do with her problems with the baby. He also told her that he knew how to fix

it. He walked to the other side of the room and grabbed some medication. He told her that he is truly sorry for all of this. The two of them went back to bed. Andrew held her close as the slept.

Two and a half months had passed since that night. The pills he gave her did wonders for her pregnancy. Everything was better. She and the baby were perfectly heathly.

They were ready for the baby to come. But not as ready as they thought they would be.

Melonie was out for a walk one morning. She had started doing this every morning a few months into her pregnancy. It was cold and she had a winter jacket and a scarf.

She took a different route that morning and wasn't quite sure where she had ended up. She was in a strange neighborhood. A man walked out of his house to check his mail, when he saw her. He smiled, wickedly.

"Melonie! Is that you?"

She turned around to see who was talking to her, but before she had time to think, Will was standing right in front of her. She didn't know what to think. "How are you out of jail?"

He put a hand on her face, "I couldn't stay away from you."

She slapped his hand away. "You're sick..."

He saw her stomach. Her large stomach. His expression changed.

She seemed a little worried. She knew it would be unsafe for her to run. She could slip on the ice and fall.

Will looked angry. "Pregnant with my brother's child, I see." She gave him a look like it was none of his business. He grabbed her wrists. "Now Melonie, you know I don't appreciate you sleeping with other people behind my back. Especially my brother."

She pulled away. "He's my husband. We've been married for almost a year. Who are you to tell me-"

Before she could finish he pulled her to him and kissed her. She pulled away.

The kiss gave her flashbacks from the night first hit her. "Will, please...You can't do this anymore. You're married. I-I'm married..."

He raised a hand to hit her when she heard a gunshot. Melonie turned to see Andrew holding a gun. The bullet had hit Will in the leg and he fell to the ground.

Andrew ran to Melonie. "Let's go. Now!"

That's when it happened...Melonie looked at him with a worried look on her face and somehow, Andrew knew exactly what happened...

Melonie's water broke...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The hospital was too far away, and Andrew knew he had to think fast. He rushed her home and called the hospital, telling them what was going on, and said he could watch over her until they got there.

Unfortunately, they never showed.

Andrew ended up helping Melonie through the process himself. Luckily, he had experience with studying to be a doctor.

It was a boy.

Melonie held her son. She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was so happy. The baby was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen.

Andrew kissed her forhead. Alice walked in to meet her new baby brother. The moment seemed perfect.

At least while it lasted.

Before they knew it the police busted into their home and took Andrew away. He fought back and asked what reason they had for taking him. They told him it was for the drugs and attempt at murder. Melonie knew that he would never kill anyone, at least not on purpose.

Then she remembered what happened earlier that day. Andrew shot his brother to save her.

Melonie was too weak to do anything. All she could do was watch with tears streaming down her face as her husband struggled to get away. The baby screamed in her arms while all the commotion was going on around them. Within a matter of minutes, they were gone, and Melonie was alone with Alice and her unnamed son.

Alone.

Unsafe…

Without Andrew around the three of them were unsafe, and she knew that was exactly what Will wanted.

The ambulance never came because they were too busy taking care of Will's wound. Will had to have called the cops. He told them who shot him, and also about Andrew's drug problem.

The problem he got rid of months ago.

What was she going to do? She had to stay safe. She had to take care of Alice and…

And their son.

She looked at the baby in her arms. Through her tears she tried calming him down.

Alice was scared and unsure of what was going on. She knew why they took him, but knew he was innocent. She sat on the bed with Melonie and the two of them cried.

Melonie didn't know what she could do. She had already lost him once, she knew she couldn't do it again…especially not now.

Days went by and Melonie was miserable. Alice helped her take care of the baby. Melonie knew they needed to get out. They needed to leave and go somewhere Will would never find them.

But what about when Andrew gets out of jail?

How would he find them? They couldn't just leave without telling him where they were going. She had to talk to him. She needed to visit him.

Melonie packed everything she knew they would need. Alice packed for herself and her brother, which Melonie had named Richard or Ricky, for short.

That night they had to run away…


End file.
